The Lost Returns
by BannerMan3375
Summary: After 5 long years, Ash returns to the world with a vengeance. How will he face his old 'friends', who betrayed him? What is Team Rocket planning in the shadows? Find out, in The Lost Returns.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - A new story is up! I had originally decided to start this after I was halfway done with my other story, but due to pressure from my friends and fellow PokeFans, I had to put this up much earlier than I expected. Since it was already written, I figured, "Why Not?" And so, here it is. Another Betrayed Ash fanfic to join the hundreds of others. Enjoy!**

 **Key -**

Normal Narration

"Speaking"

 _Telepathy_

 **Poke-speech (Understood by Aura users and Psychics)  
**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: News of the Lost**

The blizzard on top of Mt Silver blew harder than ever. Most people would, as common sense dictates, stay away from such climate. However, the lone person standing near the peak either did not have that sense, or was immune to such climates, as was the case. He had fared much worse weathers, and only felt a slight chill due to the wind.

The man wore a traveling cloak with its hood up. His face was emotionless. He was silently looking down at the vast region of Kanto. After looking at it for some time, he took a PokeBall from his belt and summoned a Pokemon. A huge dragon-like beast with wings and a fire at the tip of its tail emerged from the ball. "Charizard" The said quietly. "Back to the island."

The beast roared in response. The man climbed onto the Pokemon and the Pokemon shot into the sky, not bothered by the blizzard in the slightest.

The Pokemon flew south, passing the land and a vast amount of ocean, before reaching a vast island in the middle of the ocean, hidden from prying eyes by a powerful psychic shield.

Charizard landed in front of a huge mansion. The man got off and returned the Pokemon with a thanks. As he walked in, he felt a presence in his mind.

 _Done with your thinking?_

"I'm sure about my decision. However, I will ask for the others' opinion before I go through with it."

 _Fair as always, I see. What about my views?_

"They will also be taken into account. However,the majority wish will go forward."

 _Very well. Should I summon everyone?_

"Yes. Thank you, Mewtwo."

 _Always a pleasure, Ash._

The cloaked man, now identified as Ash Ketchum, proceeded to a large hall in the center of the mansion, waiting for the rest of his Pokemon to arrive. As they started arriving, the man remembered the day his life had changed completely.

* * *

 **Flashback (5 Years Ago)**

Ash was facing Trip in the final round of the Vertress Conference. Many of Ash's friends were in the stands, cheering for him. It was a final standoff between Serperior and Pikachu. It was a battle of willpower at the very end. Pikachu collapsed a millisecond before Serperior, making Trip the winner of the Conference.

"No, Pikachu!" Ash screamed as Pikachu fell. Ash ran into the field and picked up Pikachu.

"Huh, it seems you will always be weaker than me. What a waste of time!" Trip said, returning Serperior and walking out.

Ash ran to the Pokemon Centre and handed Nurse Joy Pikachu. "Please take care of him." "Of course I will. Don't worry!" Nurse Joy replied with a smile.

After getting his Pokemon, he went to his room. He was a little suspicious about the fact that none of his friends had come to talk to him. Suddenly someone knocked his door. As he said come in, he saw Trip walk in with Iris, Cilan, Dawn, Max, May, Misty and Gary.

Ash became angry. "Why is he here?" He asked.

"Because he is here along with us to tell you how you should give up your impossible dream!" Shouted Misty.

"Yeah, we're here to tell you that you are a pathetic trainer. You have never won a conference, even after so many years!" Said Max.

Iris added, "You always were a little kid. You'll never be a good trainer!"

Cilan agreed. "You always leave a sour taste wherever you go!"

Ash was surprised and heartbroken. He asked, "Is this what all of you feel?"

They all nodded. Gary added, "You're also holding back your Pokemon's true potential. Give them to us, we'll treat them better."

At this, Ash became furious. "Let them decide whether they want to be with me or not! I will not simply hand over my Pokemon!"

"You don't have a choice, weakling." Said Trip, taking out a PokeBall. "Give your Pokemon, or we will have to take them. Go, Serperior!" He said, summoning his starter. The rest of them started calling their own Pokemon out.

"We shall see!" Ash said, taking out his own PokeBall. "Unfezant, I choose you! Let's get out of here." Ash climbed onto Unfezant. But Pikachu did not climb on.

Ash looked at Pikachu, losing a part of his soul. "You agree with them?" Pikachu nodded.

Ash didn't say anything. Trip ordered Serperior, "Serperior, use Dragon Pulse on Ash!". Before Serperior's attack hit, Unfezant gave a screech and flew out the balcony.

As they got out, he told Unfezant, "Head towards Nuvema Town." He called Professor Juniper on the Xtransceiver.

Juniper picked up the call with a smile. "Hi, Ash! Sorry about the match. What can I do for you?"

"Professor," Ash said hurriedly. "I do not have much time. I need you to transport all my Pokemon to your lab right now. It's really important! I'll be arriving there in an hour. Don't let anyone know about it, not even my friends."

The professor was confused, but agreed anyway. "Fine, Ash. But you better explain everything when you come. I'll see to it now."

"Thanks a lot, Professor." Ash cut the call.

* * *

As he landed in front of Professor Juniper's lab, she came out. "What is going on? Just after I got all the Pokemon, I got a call from Trip asking about you and where your Pokemon were. I didn't say anything about your actions, but he was really angry! And where is Pikachu?" She exclaimed.

Ash's expression darkened. "Well, it's like this Professor." Ash recounted the whole event. The Professor was shocked. "So," Ash said, "Don't tell anyone about this. After I have a talk with my Pokemon, I'm leaving for Kanto. I have to talk to my mother, and then I'll disappear to train."

Juniper, coming back to reality, answered, "Fine. Take as much time as you need. If any of them come, I'll hold them off. Your Pokemon are in the ranch behind. You can borrow my Gardevoir to teleport you if you need."

"Thanks again, Professor." Ash replied, going into the Ranch.

As he walked in, he saw all his Pokemon standing there. He let out those he had with him. He explained the situation, and told them how Pikachu left. He then asked, "Those who agree with Pikachu, and think that I will never achieve my dream, feel free to leave. I will not stop you." After some thought, quite a few of his Pokemon smashed their PokeBalls and left. At the end, only 11 Pokemon were left. He recalled them and went into the lab.

Professor Juniper spotted him. She came over quickly. Hurriedly, she said, "Ash, they are coming this way. I explained the situation to Samuel. He agreed to help you. Quickly, I have Gardevoir here. She will take you to Pallet Town, in front of his lab. Be careful, and best of luck!"

"Thanks a ton Professor. Let's go, Gardevoir." Gardevoir's eyes shined, and they teleported just moments before the traitors entered.

As soon as he landed in front of Oak's lab, the famous Professor opened the door. Ash thanked Gardevoir and walked up to Oak. Oak said, "Ash, your mother is here, I have called her and explained everything. You can talk to her before you leave." Ash walks into Oak's office to see his mother there. His mother hugs him. "Don't worry, mom. I'll disappear for a few years but I'll still send occasional messages. I'll be fine."

"I know you will. But it's a mother's job to worry. Now go, before they come here. Me and Oak have decided to act as if we do not know about your intentions." Delia said.

Oak added, "Also, I have made you capable to carry unlimited number of Pokemon."

"Thanks a lot Professor. I think I'll have to look for a suitable place to train now."

"If I might suggest, Ash, I think you should go to the Kalos region. It is a region East of Unova. I'm sure you'll like it."

"Oh? Very well, I'll go there. Bye mom, Prof. Oak."

"Bye Ash. Take care!"

Ash walks out, summons Unfezant, and flies away.

 **Flashback End**

* * *

 _And now, here we are._ Mewtwo said, reading his mind.

'Yes, here we are' Ash replied.

* * *

Soon, the Pokemon lined up in front of him. He examined every single one. Blastoise, Venusaur, Infernape, Arcanine, Greninja, Florges, Garchomp, Metagross, Leavanny, Feraligatr, Hawlucha, Chandelure, Meganium, Krookodile, Espeon, Sceptile, Samurott, Walrein, Serperior, Primeape, Aurorus, Gliscor, Dusknoir, Salamence, Eelektross, Scizor, Magnezone, Gardevoir, Nidoking, Lucario, Goodra, Pidgeot, Aggron, Zoroark, Unfezant and Aegislash were his non-legendaries. They were all the best of their species, trained day and night to be the best. Along with the help of some legendaries, they were now virtually unbeatable. Along with them, he had Charizard, one of his strongest among the non-legends, and 5 legendaries in their PokeBalls. Mewtwo was floating beside Ash.

Looking at everyone one more time, he takes out a letter from an inside pocket. He says, "We have been sent news of a Tournament." Ash reads it out.

 _ **Dear Satoshi,**_

 _ **You are cordially invited to the Masters' Championship. Along with around 1000 other trainers, you will be participating to claim the title of Pokemon Champion, the strongest there is. Should you win, you will have the opportunity to challenge the reigning Pokemon Champion, Red.**_

 _ **There will be 4 preliminary rounds, with the first 2 being 1 on 1 and the next two being 2 on 2 double battles. Next is the top 64, which will be 3 on 3 until the top 16, after which full 6 on 6 battles will be conducted.**_

 _ **Please register at the Indigo Pokemon Center at least 3 days before the preliminaries, which begin on Monday, June 1**_ _ **st.**_ _ **.**_

 _ **Best of Luck,**_

 _ **President Goodshow**_

 _ **PS – Don't blame Oak. I forced him to tell me where you are. - Goodshow**_

 _ **PPS – Ash, Please come. I haven't seen you in a long time. - Cynthia**_

After finishing, he puts puts the letter down and asks, "Views?"

All the Pokemon immediately start talking together. Thanks to his aura and psychic abilities (courtesy Mewtwo), he understood what his Pokemon said. But he raised his hand, silencing them. "How many agree to go?"

At once, almost all the Pokemon save Espeon and Lucario raised their hands (Paws etc).

Ash looks at them. "Why don't you agree?"

Lucario replies, **"The question is, will you be able to control your anger should you encounter the traitors?"**

 _Do you possess the control to not physically or mentally cripple them for life?_

" **I do not think it is wise. Should you meet them in battle, I am certain you will crush them, and any other opponent you face, but can you stay without killing the betrayers outside battle? And what will you do if you come across your old partner?"**

 _We can restrain you to a certain point. However, if you do give yourself to rage, only Mewtwo or the other legends can stop you, though I doubt to what extent._

After listening to both of them, some of the others also agreed. But Ash gave a rare smile. "I will not give in to that much rage. I have prepared myself to face them, and I'm sure Mewtwo will be around if necessary."

 _Do not forget what mental condition you were in when your mother died, and what you did._ Espeon said telepathically.

Ash's face hardened. "I am past that. Do not worry about my health."

" **Very well. If you are prepared to face your nightmares, than I agree to follow you."**

 _So do I._

"Good. We will set out at dawn tomorrow. The Championship starts next week. Get some sleep everyone. Today is the last day in hiding. Tomorrow, we shall face the world and show them what we have become!"

All of them cheered, and dispersed to their own sleeping areas.

"We shall win." Ash whispered to seemingly no one.

 _Indeed we will._ Mewtwo replied with a smile.

* * *

 **And scene! Hope you liked the first of many chapters of The Lost Returns (Hereafter referred to as TLR). Please Read and Review. Advice is always welcome!  
**

 **BannerMan3375 Out**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N - Second Chapter is up! I wasn't very sure about the title, but I found one I think fits it to a certain extent. Happy Reading!**

 **Disclaimer - I do not own Pokemon.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Arriving at Indigo!  
**

 _ **In a Rocket Base, somewhere in Kanto**_

"Ariana, it seems the project is going ahead as planned." A man sitting behind a table said, looking at a report he was reading.

"Yes, Archer. I am sure that it will happen as we want it to be. The machine will be fully operational before the Championship finals." The lady known as Ariana replied.

"Good, good. And how is Proton's mission going?" Archer asked.

"He has not reported in some time. But however, he has succeeded in getting cooperation from other groups, much faster than I thought he would. Galactic is willing as long as we give them Sinnoh, and Plasma wants to rule Unova. Though I have grave doubts about their loyalty, for now they are willing to work together." Ariana paused.

Noting the pause, Archer looked up from the report. "He has faced difficulties with the others?"

Ariana nodded. "The problem is that we cannot have both Team Aqua and Magma. Neither wants to work with each other. Both are willing to help only if we help them destroy the other."

"Then we wil have to keep them out of the equation. We cannot let their squabbles affect us."

"Very well." Ariana remained silent.

Archer waited for a few seconds, and then said, "You seem to be forgetting a Team. What of our Kalos friends, Team Flare?

"Flare absolutely refuses to help. They do not want to involve themselves with our project. Though it is understandable, considering they were severely crippled 2 years ago, and the few who are left, are trying to recover the Team. However, they have agreed to stay out of our affairs."

Archer frowned at the mention of the attack on Team Flare. "You mean the attack on them by the mysterious figure 'Guardian'?"

"Yes."

Archer's frown deapened. He had heard about the Guardian when he attacked and completely annhilated Team Flare. Guardian had conducted a swift, accurate and deadly blow to the Kalos based organisation. In the aftermath, the only members left were the Elite Four member Malva, and an admin known as Mable, along with less than 30 grunts. They had been slowly recovering for the past 2 years.

After the attack, all the Teams immediately toned down their business, and started becoming more secretive and silent, lest Guardian destroy their Team.

Guardian appeared only once later. When the power of Team Rocket was at its peak, he came to destroy the Team. And destroy he did. Guardian single handedly nearly destroyed the whole organization, taking out Giovanni at the same time. Guardian took out all their hideouts in Johto and Kanto. However, planning ahead, the Rockets had set up a secret base deep in a forest north of Kanto for this eventuality. There were no records of it anywhere.

Though they were reduced to less than a thousand people due to the attack, they continued their affairs, in extreme secrecy, with Archer as the head and Ariana as his second in command.

Archer knew that should Guardian find out, it would be a massacre."Do we know whether he will interfere in our project? We cannot let that happen."

"Well, as far as I know, after the attack on Flare, he only appeared to destroy Giovanni, and then was not seen again. Our Team has been rebuilding in extreme secrecy. Not even the League knows about our existence. There are no records of our base anywhere. Our dealings are now down in plainclothes. Most people put it off as petty theft or kidnapping, but they do not suspect Rocket to be behind it. I'm very sure 'Guardian' does not know about our presence."

"Good. Let's hope so. He is probably the only one who can stop this."

* * *

Just as dawn was breaking over New Island, a lone figure in a cloak climbed onto a huge Charizard. The Charizard roared and took off, going back the way it went the previous day, with little deviation. Due to its speed, it did not take long for it to arrive at the Indigo Plateau, located along the East side of the magnificent Mt. Silver.

Ash landed in a clearing beside the Pokemon Center. He recalled his Pokemon with a "Thanks" and walked into the Pokemon Center.

As he walked in, people looked towards him. Since his hood was up, nobody could recognize the man. Not looking left or right, he walked up to Nurse Joy. Nurse Joy was slightly intimidated by the cloaked man. She said a bit nervously, "Welcome to Indigo Plateau. Y-you must be here for the tournament. Please show me your Pokedex to register."

Just as Ash was about to reply, someone cut in. "There's no need for that, Joy. I can vouch for him. He's registered under my recommendation. You will find that everything is in order." An short old man with a beard appeared, with a bright smile.

Nurse Joy was relieved that she did not need to have a conservation with the cloaked man. She smiled and said. "Okay, Mr. Goodshow." She looks into her computer and finds everything in order. She looks up. "He is registered for the Championship. His apartment is in the Masters Block, 4th floor. Have a good day, sirs!"

Goodshow took the keys for the apartment and walked out taking Ash along. Outside, when there was no one around, Goodshow exclaimed, "Ash, my boy! It's been 4 years, hasn't it? How are you?"

Ash gave a small smile. "I'm fine, sir. It has been a long time, but I had my reasons for being gone. I hope you remember what I told you about what happened with my 'friends' and the incident with my mother?"

Goodshow's smile died. "Yes, I remember. Such a disaster, both of them." For some time, they walked towards Ash's apartment in silence. After a pause, he said, "There's some bad news, I'm afraid. Your old 'friends' are here. Nobody except me, you and those you yourself confided in, know about the incident. So, I could not stop Trip and Gary from being selected for the tournament without disclosing the reason. Since Gym Leaders, Elite Four members and Champions are also participating, Misty is here. To support them, the whole gang has come as well. I am sorry, Ash."

Ash's expression hardened, and then he chuckled darkly. "I will enjoy crushing them in battle."

As Ash settled down in his 3-bedroom, 3 bathroom, penthouse, Goodshow asked whether he needed something. Ash replied, "Don't tell Cynthia I'm here. I want to surprise her." Goodshow agreed with a smile. Before he left, he said, "You can have been registered as Satoshi. Since that is your middle name, and not a fake, you can use it for the entirety of the tournament, should you wish. However, at any time, if you want to reveal yourself, your name can be announced to Ash Ketchum. Please attend the opening ceremony in 5 days. I wish you the best of luck!"

Immediately after he left, Mewtwo appeared beside Ash.

 _A good person, isn't he?_

"One of the best." Ash said with a smile.

 _Have you decided what you will do for the next 5 days?_

"Find a good training spot, meet a few people and check out the battlefield. Apparently they've made some new ones for this Championship." He said calmly.

Mewtwo just stared. _In the past 4 years, I do not remember you ever saying that you want to_ _meet_

 _someone. It's impossible for you to want to meet someone. Is there some ulterior motive?_

"Very funny, Mewtwo. No, there is no ulterior motive. Cynthia wants to meet me, and I want to catch up with Paul. Tobias wants to talk too.

 _The legendary capturer?_ Mewtwo said with a bit of anger.

"Calm down, Mewtwo. I told you, he gave a choice to his legends to leave. He only kept those who stayed. Besides, he is a nice guy if you get to know him."

 _I still don't trust him._

"It's not like he'll try to catch you. Even if he tries, he can't."

 _I know. You've put me in that horrifying Ball thing once, and that's once too much for me to handle._

"That is why I don't tell you to go into your ball. As long as you stay close and hidden, you can stay outside. But we've gone through this before. Let's go for lunch. I'm hungry."

 _Your stomach is like an endless pit._ Mewtwo said with a smile.

"I know." Ash said, smiling back.

* * *

Ash regretted his decision of going to have lunch in the Pokemon Center. As he neared the Center, he heard a group approaching from another direction.

"Trip's going to win, I know it!" said a young boy's voice, a voice Ash did not want to hear in ever again. The rest of the group was talking as well, filled with people he wanted to avoid.

"Not if he loses to me." said another cocky voice.

"Gary's going to win. He's just awesome." A girl's voice rang out.

As the group approached the Center, Ash turned around around and started walking in the other direction. However, Trip spotted him.

"Hey, you there, in the cloak! I'm itching for a battle. Let me destroy you."

"Ash half-turned to talk to Trip.

"I'm sorry, I have better things to do. If I have the opportunity, I will battle you in the Championship."

"Ha! I knew you were a chicken. You're scared to face me, the next Pokemon Champion."

"Yeah, you're nothing but a coward!" jeered Max.

"You probably won't even make it past the preliminaries."

Ash's rage was building. "None of you are even close to being the best there is. My weakest Pokemon can beat all your Pokemon without breaking a sweat."

"Big words. It's not like you can prove it!" said Gary, sneering.

"Is that so? Let's go to the field behind the Center. Let me show you how weak you all truly are." Ash snarled, his eyes flashing blue for a second. One of his PokeBalls shook.

 _Calm down, Ash. Do not let rage cloud your judgement._ Espeon's voice called out in his mind.

Ash took a moment to let his breathing return to normal. _"Thanks, Espeon"_

 _Happy to help._

Ash looked at the traitors. "My name is Satoshi. Meet me behind the Center in a minute."

Cilan called out, "This is a 3 on 3 match between Trip from Unova and Satoshi from Kanto. Substitution is allowed. The match is over when one trainer runs out of Pokemon. Let the battle begin!"

Trip went first. "Crush the coward, Conkeldurr!" A Pokemon holding 2 pillars appeared with a roar.

Ash silently called out, "Aid me in battle, Scizor!" Ash's Scizor appeared silently and took a looked at Conkeldurr.

" **Really? You call this a battle? More like a relaxed training day."** He said to Ash. Ash smiled. "I know. Just get it over with. Take all his Pokemon out with one move."

Scizor snorted. **"As if I can't. It's a cakewalk."**

Trip didn't understand what Scizor said, but got angry at Ash's order. "My Pokemon are the best! No roadside guy can beat one of my Pokemon, let alone all of them with one move! Conkeldurr, Hammer Arm!" Conkeldurr moved towards Scizor with surprising speed.

Ash just gave the command. "Aerial Ace"

Scizor disappeared in the blink of an eye and attacked Conkeldurr just once with such a force it flew and crashed against the wall, fainting before it even touched the wall.

The onlookers just stared, dumbstruck.

Cilan said, "C-Conkeldurr is unable to battle. Trip, send out your next Pokemon!"

Trip was just shocked. He thought, 'Conkeldurr was one of my strongest, and he beat it with one move. How strong is this Pokemon?' Aloud he said, returning Conkeldurr, "That was just a fluke. My next Pokemon will crush your bug. Go, Serperior!"

* * *

Cynthia was walking towards the Pokemon Center. She had heard that an ice cream truck was present outside the Center. She wanted to try out one of their flavours.

But, as she approached the Center, she heard a blast, followed by a cloud of dust behind the Center. Forgetting about the ice cream, she circled the Pokemon Center and went to the back. She saw that a Pokemon battle was going on, which was expected, but what surprised her was the awestruck look on the audience and the condition of the field. A fainted Conkeldurr was slumped against the Pokemon Center's wall. She saw it and was awed. The crack on the wall almost split the Pokemon Center in half.. She turned to see who was battling.

On one side was a cloaked man, with a Scizor in front of him. On the other side was Trip, along with his friends. Trip had fear written all over his face as he recalled his fainted Conkeldurr.

Cynthia was happy when she saw that Trip was scared. Ever since she knew about the betrayal, she hated the whole group and avoided them as much as she could, which was easy. But now, she was getting a sadistic kind of pleasure by seeing Trip's fear.

As Trip called out his next Pokemon, Cynthia stayed to watch the match.

* * *

Trip released his starter, a huge Grass Snake, which hissed and prepared for battle. "Dragon Pulse, then Substitute"

Serperior released the Dragon Pulse and quickly created a copy of itself. Scizor avoided the Dragon Pulse likke it was nothing. Scizor used a quick Flash Cannon, shattering the copy and revealing Serperior. As he started another Flash Cannon, Trip barked, "Mirror Coat!"

Ash retaliated quickly, "Convert to Giga Impact!" In a move that shocked everybody, Scizor absorbed the energy of the Flash Cannon and sped towards Serperior like a lightning bolt. Due to the Mirror Coat, Serperior was a sitting duck. The Giga Impact made Serperior faint on the spot, and like Conkeldurr, flew and hit the wall of the Pokemon Center.

He recalled Serperior with a "You tried, but you weren't good enough." He took out his last Pokemon, and called out,"Go, Houndoom!" His Houndoom came out with a roar.

What surprised everyone present that Houndoom wore a Houndoominite. Trip grinned. "Will you be able to defeat Houndoom, especially if it Mega Evolved? Houndoom, Mega Evolve!" Trip took out a Mega Houndoom glowed, and its body changed. When the glow died down, Mega Houndoom stood in its place.

Ash laughed, surprising people, and making Trip nervous. "You honestly think your Mega Houndoom can defeat Scizor? Even without Mega Evolving, Scizor will crush your Houndoom. Use Brick Break!"

Trip did not predict that Scizor would know a Fighting move, but it did not matter. Scizor's move annhilated Trip's final Pokemon. As Houndoom fell, Trip just stared in shock..

Ash returned Scizor. "Thanks for teaching him a lesson."

Scizor looked at him. **"No problem. Happy to help. I like these relaxing matches, or whatever this was."** Ash smiled and recalled him, saying thanks one more time.

Trip recalled his Pokemon. "That was just a fluke. I'm sure on a 6 on 6, I'll crush you. I'll see you in the Championship, if you make it past the prelims." He walked away with his friends.

As the crowd broke and went their ways, Cynthia approached Ash. She was impressed by his Pokemon. As much as she disliked Trip, he was no weakling. He had won the Vertress Conference twice. He had defeated the first Elite Four of Unova, Shauntal, though he was down to his last Pokemon, but was destroyed by Grimsley, the second Elite Four, but not by this margin. This man had defeated Trip as a Champion would defeat a novice trainer. If the rest of his Pokemon were this strong, he would give Cynthia a run for her money.

Cynthia asked him, unaware of his identity. "Excuse me, but who are you? I haven't seen many Pokemon as well kept and trained as that. Scizor is better than many of the Champions' Pokemon."

Ash decided to have some fun with Cynthia, as he had planned. "Scizor is one of my weakest Pokemon. If you want to know who I am, come with me." He said in a dark tone.

Cynthia, slightly suspicious, agreed to go with him. Ash took her to a secluded part of the forest. He said in a scary tone, "Are you prepared?" Cynthia nodded, ready for a battle if necessary.

When the man lowered his hood, Cynthia stared, and then screamed with joy and bewilderment.

"Ash!"

* * *

 **And done! Hope you liked it.  
**

 **Also, this is to inform those who want AshxAria that it will not happen, as I have some other plans about that aspect. If you want something to think about, it's also not AshxCynthia, though it seems so.**

 **If you want, please read the other fanfic I am currently writing; Lance Wataru - The Journey**

 **Please Read and Review!**

 **BannerMan3375, Over and Out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N - I know I've been gone for some time, but I had a lot of work to do, so I was unable to write any more. I finally finished the third chapter! Hope you like it. Please R &R.**

 **Disclaimer - I do not own Pokemon.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Meeting friends and the Opening Ceremony.**

"Ash!" Cynthia screamed, hugging Ash and almost strangling him. She was happy that he had turned up. It had been 3 years since they had met, and she had wanted to see him after such a long gap.

Unknown to most people, Cynthia and Ash had been close friends since they met in Kalos after the betrayal. Ash had helped Cynthia in many situations and vice versa. Even when Ash left the world to train, there had been occasional letters. Cynthia kept him updated about what was happening in the world, and was his connection to the outside world.

"How are you, Cynthia?" Asked Ash., after Cynthia let go.

"I've been good. How about you?"

"Well, I'm fine now, but did have some problems last year." He said, walking with Cynthia back towards the Pokemon Center.

Cynthia now studied Ash's face. There was a cut from above his right eye, extending over his eye to the middle of his right cheek. Cynthia gaped. "Was that from the Team Rocket incident?"

"Yep. A Weavile used Metal Claw, threatening to cut me in half, but I moved back just in time. However, his longest claw got me a bit."

"Shouldn't you have lost your eye?"

"I used aura to heal it at that instant, preventing lasting damage. But you can still see a faint mark in my eye." Ash grinned. "But that's enough out of me. Tell me about yourself. Any new challengers? Any development I should know about that you need to tell me?" Ash asked with a wide smile.

Cynthia knew that he had found out, but decided to tell him anyway. She blushed. "I've been going out with Steven Stone for a year."

Ash congratulated her. He knew that Cynthia had fallen the ex-Champion of Hoenn. When she got the courage to tell him, she found out that he reciprocated the feelings. So, they were quite happy with each other now, even after a year.

"That's great! I always knew you'd find the courage. I'm happy for you."

"Can I trust you with something, Ash, that nobody else knows?"

Ash was surprised at the sudden seriousness shown by Cynthia. He replied, "You can. I will never tell the secret to anyone unless you want me to."

Cynthia said in a soft voice, holding out her hand. "He proposed last week, and I said yes." There, sitting on her ring finger, was a small ring with a dazzling pink diamond on top.

It was Ash's turn to gape. "Congratulations! When will you announce it?"

"At the closing ceremony of the Championship."

"That's great. I'm extremely happy for both of you." He said, smiling and putting his hood back up.

"Thanks. Why are you putting your hood back up?" Cynthia asked, confused.

"It won't do for everyone to know who I am, will it? I will reveal my identity when I see fit."

"Fine. Where are you going?" "I'm ravenous. I haven't eaten yet, so I'm heading to the Center."

"Okay. Steven is coming today, so I'm going to meet at the dock. See you soon!" Cynthia walked away. Ash smiled as she went. 'She finally found happiness'

 _As will you, before the conclusion of the Championship._ Mewtwo's voice said in his mind.

"My happiness will be different."

 _And more than anybody else, I'm sure._

"That I agree." Ash said, walking into the Pokemon Center.

* * *

"This spot is perfect." Ash said, releasing all his Pokemon.

The place he selected for training was beside a small pond, which was hidden by numerous trees. Surprisingly, it was located only a few minutes walk into the forest beside his apartment.

"Now listen up, everybody." Ash said, looking at his Pokemon. "The Championship starts in 6 days. We need to make the most of it. Apparently, they are going to change around the battling formats for every round, so we need to be prepared for everything. Pair up and start training." The Pokemon roared, paired up and started battling. Ash turned to the Pokemon not paired up. "Machamp, its your turn today, isn't it?" The Pokemon nodded, getting into a battle stance.

Ash took off his cloak. "Then let's begin."

They started wrestling, dodging and trading punches. The punches Machamp threw would be enough to shatter boulders with a touch, but Ash blocked them like they were nothing.

As the Sun neared the horizon, Ash declared their training done for the day. "You all have trained hard over the past years. However, only regular practice will keep you at the top. Neglecting training will result in your fall, faster than you expect."

As the others agreed, he returned them once again. As he was about to return Espeon, she says,

 _Can I stay outside? I want to see how such Championships look like._

Ash smiled, putting his cloak back on and pulling up the hood. "Of course. You can stay outside as long as you want."

* * *

As he neared his apartment block, he heard a voice. "How long do you think I've been waiting for you?"

Ash replied, "Quite some time, I should imagine."

A man came out from behind a tree. "Hello, Ketchum."

"Hi, Paul. Long time."

"Long enough." Paul looked at Espeon then back at him. "So you let your Pokemon walk with you now?"

"Espeon wanted to see the place." Ash said. "How are your Pokemon? Torterra stronger than the last time?"

"Much stronger. I'm sure he'll defeat Meganium this time around. Last time was close."

"Meganium is stronger as well. Even if you manage to defeat her, you have a ways to go to defeat Serperior, my next strongest Grass type. Don't forget Venusaur after that." Ash smiled. "But you are already as strong as a member of the Elite Four, so don't worry about the Championship."

Paul smirked. "I am not worried about beating the competition. I'll face a problem only if I come face to face with any of the Champions, or you, of which there is a big chance." He became serious. "But I'm not here for that. I'm here because I heard your 'friends' have turned up, and I need to make sure you don't kill anyone."

Ash sighed. "Why does everyone think I will murder them as soon as I see them? Just because I hate them, doesn't mean I'll kill them."

Paul relaxed. "Good. There's one more thing. I need a place to crash. They've apparently run out of rooms and I didn't bring a tent."

Ash smiled. "No problem, you can crash at my apartment. Arceus knows I have more than enough space."

"Thanks a lot."

"Don't mention it." Ash replied.

As they walked into the block, Paul asked, "By the way, where is your girlfriend? I don't see her anywhere."

"She'll come here the day before the Championship."

"Oh, good. I like her."

"Don't you even think about it." Ash glared at Paul.

"Don't worry. I'll keep my hands to myself."

"You better."

* * *

 **3 days later**

Ash and Paul were training near the lake Ash had found. During their break, Ash got a call on his Xtransceiver. Ash picked up the call.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Ash. Tobias here."

"Hi, Tobias. How are you?"

"I'm fine. I'm just checking whether you have turned up for the Championship."

"I have. I'm sure you're here as well?"

"Obviously. I wouldn't miss this opportunity. I need to beat Cynthia this time around."

"Well, good luck to you. I'll meet you in the Ceremony."

"Very well. See you!"

Ash ended the call. He saw Paul looking at him. "Was that Tobias?"

"Yeah."

"Checking to see whether you are here?"

"Bingo."

"Great. Now only your Gym Leader friend is left."

"Brock is coming after the opening ceremony, the day the preliminaries start."

"Well, that covers everyone." Paul returned to training.

As Ash went back to training his Pokemon, he thought about his meeting with Brock.

After the incident, before he left for Kalos, he told Brock about what happened and where he was going. Brock approved of his decision and promised to train himself harder should he need to face his past friends in battle. He was now the strongest Gym Leader in Kanto, and part of the top 3 strongest Gym Leaders of the League, coming 3rd after Clair and Volkner, being named so in the previous GL Tournament.

(Note- GL Tournament is a tournament wherein all the Gym Leaders take part to test their skills against each other. It takes place at the Indigo League at the start of each year to determine the order of Gym difficulties within each region and between regions)

As he finished training for the day, he told his Pokemon, "Tomorrow is the Opening Ceremony. After that, the first rounds start. Give it your best, everybody!

* * *

 _ **The Next Day, Opening Ceremony**_

 _ **5:00 PM**_

"I welcome everyone present here!" Goodshow exclaimed to the crowd in the stadium.

"Welcome to the 10th Masters' Championship. Here, we shall see the best trainers pitted against each other. Not only that, it has been decided that each round will have unique rules which will apply to all trainers, and make them face odds they have never faced before."

There was a murmur in the stands as well as in the trainers, all wondering what these 'new rules' were.

Goodshow looked around, the stadium, and waited for the murmur to die down. "The rules will be told before the start of each round. I will announce the rules for the first round now. It is this – The trainers will only be allowed to use Pokemon with pure typing. What I mean by this is only pure electric, or pure rock, or Pokemon with a single type will be allowed to participate. Also, Mega Evolution is not allowed. We know that all participants have at least one Pokemon that adheres to these rules, so no excuses, anyone! The matchups and timings is being put up as I speak. The first round will happen over the course of 3 days, after which there will be a break of 1 day. Then, we commence the second round. Have fun, and may the best trainer win!"

The moment Goodshow finished, trainers left immediately to look at the matchups, or to train and strategize. Some just sat down where they were, looking like they were about to give up immediately, due to lack of a strong Pokemon fitting the criteria.

Ash looked around him, smiling at the various reactions of the trainers. He had already decided his Pokemon, and calmly walked to the Pokemon Center to know who he was battling.

As he scanned the list, he found his name towards the bottom.

 **Satoshi VS Sabrina – Wednesday, 10:30 AM – Field 8A**

The numbering of the field surprised him a bit. He went to Nurse Joy. "Excuse me, Miss." He began. Nurse Joy was already nervous, due to his intimidating appearance. "Y-yes?"

"Could you tell me how the field number works?"

"O-of course. There are 15 field block, with 4 floors each. Your number is 8A, so your battle is in block 8, floor A. The map to the fields is present in your room."

"Thank you." Ash said, and walked away.

"No problem." She said, wiping the sweat of her forehead.

* * *

As he settled down for the night, Ash thought, 'Tomorrow, we start our domination of the Championship.'

 _Yes we do._

* * *

 **List of Kanto Leaders by strength - Brock, Sabrina, Blaine, Lt. Surge, Terra, Janine, Misty, Erika (Terra – New Ground type Gym Leader.)**

 **Top Ten of the GLT - Clair, Volkner, Brock, Marlon, Sabrina, Juan, Wulfric, Drayden, Olympia, Tate &Liza**

 **A/N - Some people must be thinking, "Why give these details?" There's 2 reasons for this. 1) People may be curious, and 2) It will be referred to in future. Next chapter is already in progress. I'll put it up as fast as possible.**

 **BannerMan3375, Over and Out**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N - Chapter 4 is up! Sorry about the delay. I had some personal stuff I had to do, and couldn't find time to write until last week! There's still a lot of things I have to do, so I won't be publishing as frequently as I would like. But I hope to put 4-5 chapters by the end of the year. Anyway, Please R &R, and enjoy the chapter.  
**

 **Disclaimer - I do not own Pokemon.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: The First Round; Happenings in another Region.**

Ash spent the next day training the Pokemon he had chosen to battle. In the morning, Brock turned up, and he caught up with Ash during his break.

"Any news?" Ash asked his friend.

"Well, I didn't know the head of the Gym Leaders had so much to do. I always thought that the Indigo League did everything, but I find out now that they just tell the strongest gym, mine now, all the duties and I have to sit and do all the work. My training time has come down quite a bit, though I delegate work to the trainees and by siblings." Brock complained.

"That's sad. How's the new Gym Leader, Terra?"

"She's okay. For some reason, my instinct told me not to trust her, but I had no choice. She does all the necessary work and she maintains her Gym perfectly, but..."

"Don't worry about it." Ash said. "Anyway, when is your preliminary match?"

"Oh, it's at 5 in the evening, against some kid named Harry. Sudowoodo will handle it perfectly."

"Good."

* * *

As Ash wrapped up his training after sunset, he heard a girl's voice behind him.

"Ash!"

Ash smiled and turned around.

"Anabel!"

The girl, now revealed to be Anabel, ran up to Ash and kissed him on the lips. Ash reciprocated. After some time, somebody coughed behind them. The couple stopped and turned around. Brock looked at them. "My match got over. If you both are done, we can get something to eat, and I assume your Pokemon wants to eat as well. And get a room, guys."

Ash blushed a bit. Anabel laughed, unaffected by the interruption. "Hi Brock! How are you? How's my favourite Rock type Pokemon?"

"I'm fine, and so is Solrock. He misses you a lot. I'll let him out after dinner."

"Great. Let's go eat!"

* * *

"This is a match between Satoshi of the Sevii Islands and Sabrina of Saffron City. This is a one on one match. Regular rules of the League as well as the rule stipulated in the Opening Ceremony are in effect. Trainers, release your Pokemon!" The referee announced to the small crowd present, who were there just to see Sabrina, barring a few who were rooting for Ash. These were Brock, Paul, Steven and Cynthia.

Brock's match, as mentioned, was already over, and he had won easily against the opponent's Pinsir. Paul had his match at 12:00, and he was facing Clay, the Gym Leader from Driftveil City. Cynthia's match against Nando was a piece of cake; her Milotic destroyed Nando's Kricketune. Steven was set to face the Ghost Leader Fantina of Hearthome City.

Ash and Sabrina sent out their Pokemon at the same time.

"Go, Typhlosion/Alakazam."

Some people were confused by Satoshi's choice as it was common knowledge that Sabrina used Psychic's and anyone would bring a Dark Type with them.

Typhlosion and Alakazam took battle stances and stared at each other, waiting to make a move.

Suddenly, Alakazam fired a Psybeam without a sound from Sabrina. Typhlosion dodged it with surprising agility.

Ash smiled, 'If that's how you want to play, then let me join you.' He thought.

Ash immediately figured out that she was using telepathy. So Ash used his telepathy to counter.

 _Earthquake, followed by Flamethrower  
_

Typhlosion dodged the Psybeam, using Earthquake the moment it moved out of Psybeam's way. Alakazam jumped to avoid a large part of the Earthquake, but was open to the massive Flamethrower released be Typhlosion. Alakazam used Light Screen to reduce the damage, but was still hurt due to the sheer amount of fire.

Though Alakazam had jumped during the earthquake, it landed just before the Earthquake stopped and hurt itself a bit, surprising people by the net amount of damage done in the span of a few seconds.

Alakazam got up retaliated with a Psyshock, which Typhlosion avoided.

 _Use Protect and Eruption  
_

Machamp followed the commands to the letter. As Alakazam tried to use Psychic, the Protect stopped the attack and gave Typhlosion a short opening to release the powerful Eruption. Alakazam dodged part of the attack, but was hurt by the balls of fire that hit it.

Alakazam glowed for a few seconds, using Calm Mind to boost her Sp. Attack and Sp. Defense.

As this happened, people knew that the next move would decide the match.

Suddenly, both trainers telepathically commanded their Pokemon simultaneously. Alakazam used the strongest Psychic it had ever done and Typhlosion used Protect, which thankfully worked. Typhlosion used Protect and Earthquake at the same time, hurting Alakazam greatly and unbalancing it. Before Alakazam got up, Typhlosion ran with a surprising speed and used Fire Blast at point blank, sealing Alakazam's fate.

As Sabrina recalled Alakazam, the referee announced the result to a stunned audience. Everyone thought the same thing; 'How strong is his Pokemon?'

Sabrina and Ash walked to the middle of the field. As they shook hands, Sabrina spoke. "I have never met a Psychic in battle who I lost to. You must have a good master. I wish you all the very best, Ash." She whispered the last word, making Ash freeze. Sabrina smiled and walked away.

Ash turned to his friends, who had come down from the stands. "What did she say?"

"She knows my name."

"How?" Asked Brock, surprised

"I don't know."

Anabel said, "Well, don't let it bother you. I'm sure she won't tell anybody. Let's celebrate Ash's first step to becoming the Pokemon Master!"

* * *

 _ **Rocket Base, Kanto**_

"Proton, is everything going according to plan?" Archer asked the rocket executive over the phone.

"Yes, Boss. We are planning to infiltrate the Unova League at 2200 hours tonight. The communications will be destroyed a few minutes prior to that."

"Very well. Do not fail."

"We won't." Proton cut the call.

* * *

 ** _Indigo League_**

The group walked out of the the field where Paul had his battle. He did not struggle much against Clay and his Sandslash. His Hariyama easily won the match.

Steven and Cynthia were missing as they had gone to Steven's match against Fantina. As they walked out, they spotted Trip and his group walking towards them. Trip looked at Ash and sneered.

"Oh, look. It's the guy who's too scared to show his ugly face." Misty and the others laughed.

Ash replied, "The main reason I don't show my face is to not scare people with my scars and not shock weak people like you. I'm sure you'll see my face before the conclusion of the tournament, and let me tell you, it won't be pretty."

Ash walked off, followed by his friends. Anabel was fuming. "If I get my hands on them, they'll wish they were never born and they had never hurt my Ash!"

"Calm down, they can't do anything except throw insults. Just forget about them for the time being."

They walked towards the Pokemon Center, Paul suddenly bumped into a teenage girl with dark brown hair.

"Oh, sorry! I didn't see you." The girl said. Paul smiled. "No problem. I wasn't looking either."

She saw Brock and said, "Hi, Brock! How are you? How has the first round treated you?

"It went well. Everyone, meet Terra. She's the new Ground type Gym Leader of Kanto. Terra, meet Paul, Anabel and Satoshi, some of my closest friends." Everyone greeted Terra. Ash had a slight felling that he knew her from somewhere, and felt slightly doubtful. She smiled and greeted them back. Anabel asked, "How was your match?"

"It went really well! Donphan took care of the Glaceon, all thanks to Gyro Ball!"

After talking for a few minutes, she left, saying she had some stuff to do. As the group hed towards the Center, Ash whispered to Brock, "I think you may be onto something. Even I had an uneasy feeling when I met Terra." Brock frowned.

Suddenly they saw Cynthia with Steven, both holding an ice cream cone.

The group joined them and chatted, Ash and Brock pushing their uneasiness to the back of their minds.

* * *

 _ **Next Night**_

 _ **9:50 PM - Unova Elite's floor, Masters' Hotel, Indigo**_

Caitlin of the Unova Elite Four had a sudden ominous feeling. She stopped eating for a second. The rest of the Elites who she was eating dinner with – Grimsley, Marshal and Shauntal – looked at her. Shauntal asked, "Is something wrong?"

Caitlin replied, "Nothing. I suddenly had a bad feeling. I'm sure it's nothing."

The other elites looked worried. Caitlin's instinct was usually spot on because of her psychic power.

She suddenly stood up. "I'm done with my dinner. I'm going for a walk. Don't wait up for me." Caitlin walked into the elevator and left the floor given to the Unova Elites.

All of them felt uneasy.

* * *

 _ **9:55 PM - Pokemon League, Unova**_

"Are you ready?" Proton asked into the radio.

"Yes, we are." A voice replied from the other end.

"In 2 minutes, when we cut the lights, take out the control room. Do not deviate from the plan."

"Understood."

"Remember, keep 2 of them alive."

"Very well. Shadow Triad, Over and Out."

* * *

 _ **9:57 PM**_

The lights of the Pokemon League in Unova went out temporarily. The guards immediately became alert and the readied their guns. Within 30 seconds, the light was back. A person announced over the radio system. "League Guards, this is George from the Control Room. Don't worry, just a sudden short circuit. Everything is operational. George, out." The security personnel relaxed.

One of them asked the person beside him. "Don't you think George's voice was a bit different?"

His friend replied, "Yeah. It was just... mechanical, in a way."

"I thought so too."

Before their conversation continued, the radio died. The guards tried to communicate, "Hello? Control Room? Anyone?" As one tried to operate the radio, the other guard spotted a person in the shadow of the building. "Who are you?" He asked, cocking his gun. "Reveal yourself!"

No shots were heard, but both the guards fell, dead before they reached the ground and the bullet of a silencer in each of their heads..

Simultaneously, most of the guards in the League were killed, either due to a silencer, a sword, or a shuriken. The Arcanine and Escavalier fell, fainted, and the Braviary joined them, out for the count., due to the powerful attacks of several Malamars, Bisharps and a few Hydreigons.

* * *

 _ **10:05 PM - Rocket Base, Kanto**_

Archer received a call.

Proton's voice came through the phone. "Mission was successful. It went smoothly."

"Well done, Proton. Have you communicated with the Unova Elites yet?"

"Not yet, but we'll be calling them soon."

"Proceed. But be cautious as to what you say."

"We will be." The call was cut.

Ariana walked into the office. "Phase I complete?

"Almost. We need to focus on Phase II now."

"Petrel is already in Veilstone City. Their preparations will be done by Monday."

"Excellent."

* * *

 ** _10:10 PM - Masters' Hotel, Indigo_**

Marshal, Shauntal and Grimsley received a call on the XTransceiver. The caller ID – 'Control Room, Unova'. The looked at each other and picked up the call.

"Hello?"

"Elite Four? This is George from the Control Room. I need to talk to you because we were unable to reach Champion Alder and this is an important business. Also, Lady Caitlin seems to be unreachable."

The Elites become alert. "We're listening."

"We have received information that Team Plasma has gotten hold of a teleportation device, which can teleport a person anywhere without the need of Pokemon or a Psychic. They have made numerous copies and have used it to infiltrate many protected places such as Prof. Juniper's Lab, the Nacrene City warehouses, and temporarily blocked the Marine Tube, the Drawbridge and Reversal Mountain. When Mr. Clay tried to capture them, they left without a trace, escaping using the device. People are worried about their safety. Their actions have gone far beyond the permissible limit. Each day, the number of Plasma members in an ambush or attack is increasing."

The Elites were worried. This was a serious threat to safety and security. George continued, "We are sure that they will target the Pokemon League soon, and have deemed this a security threat. We are also worried that they may try to obtain artifacts such as the A041401, in custody of Mayor Drayden or A0419, in the Nacrene Museum. We have decided to tell the cities to put up their anti-teleportation barriers to prevent people from being attacked. Of course, this rule would extend to us at the League as well. However, we cannot do this without permission from either the Champion or the majority of the Elite Four. Should you deny this, we will have to release special forces to protect the citizens. Hence our calling you at this late time."

The Elites decided to talk it over. Grimsley said, "I see. We will get back to you within the hour and tell you of our decision."

"Very well, sir." The call was ended.

* * *

 _ **Unova League**_

"...you of our decision."

"Very well, sir." George cut the call and immediately slumped, passed out. The Malamar beside him stopped controlling the man.

The Shadow Triad member recalled his Malamar, and turned to his partners. "Was that enough to convince them, 1?"

"I think it was enough, 3." 1 replied. 2 said at the same time, "I think it was good. Lord Ghetsis will be happy if this works."

Proton, sitting in one of the chairs, said, "Don't worry. You've nailed it. It's fine. They've fallen for it, I'm sure."

"What I do not understand," 1 said to Proton, "is the action we will take if the disagree to put up the barriers."

Proton smiled, "That's easy. We say that we agree with them. We send out Plasma and Rocket forces in G-Men uniform. 2 days later, we call again and tell them that the situation has not changed. They will be bound to agree to the barrier then!"

3 asked, "Have we really done all the things you said?"

"Rocket forces had stopped movement through Marine Tube for 2 hours yesterday, the same with Twist Mountain. Prof. Juniper's Lab was attacked by Colress 2 days ago. The attack was repelled, but Colress got some of the documents he wanted to do his research with. Nacrene warehouse? No idea, but I put it in just to add the effect."

"I see. Still, I wonder if it'll be as easy as you say it is."

The Xtransceiver rang. 3 looked at Malamar. "Ready?" Malamar's eyes glowed and George moved to a sitting position. George picked up the call.

"Have you decided on what action we are going to take, sirs and madam?"

"Do it. Put up the barriers. Inform all cities to go on lockdown."

Proton smirked. The Elites had fallen for the trick easily.

George replied, "Very well. Our barriers are going up as we speak. I'll inform all the cities to go on lockdown.

"Also, after her match, Caitlin will be coming tomorrow evening to assess the situation."

Everyone froze. Caitlin would automatically realize that something was wrong the moment she came here. They needed to subdue her as soon as possible when she arrived, so that she would not warn anyone else.

George said over the phone, "Very well. Tell her to teleport to the designated place of the League, which has been decided to be 1 km from the league. The place will be guarded, so please inform her to not be surprised with the number of people. Thank you for your swift decision, sirs and madam. We will expect Lady Caitlin tomorrow evening around 6." George cut the call, and went back to the slumped position.

Proton immediately started speaking. "We need the strongest Dark Type Pokemon we have. Caitlin may be one Elite, but she is extremely strong. She also has Psychic powers, so two of you need to be there. We cannot take any chances. This could potentially ruin our plans..." The group continued to plan for the unexpected move.

* * *

 _ **Masters' Hotel, Indigo**_

"...evening around 6." The call was cut

Grimsley looked to his fellow Elites. Shortly after the previous call, Caitlin had come back from her walk. They informed her of the situation in Unova. She agreed with their decision to put up the barriers, but also voiced her concern. "I feel something is not quite right about this incident. Besides the obvious, I mean. I think there's more to this than what we are being led to believe. Tell George that I will be going to Unova tomorrow evening to assess the situation." Saying this, she said good night to her fellow Elites and retired for the night.

After conveying their decision and telling the League about Caitlin's arrival, the rest of the Elites also retired for the night, troubled by the incidents.

* * *

 **And Done! I hope you all liked it. I would like to applaud all the people who expected AshxAnabel (AbilityShipping). And to the other people, I apologize for not putting your favorite Shipping in the story.  
**

 **Expect the next chapter in October.  
**

 **BannerMan3375, Over and Out**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N - Chapter 5 is up! Hope you all enjoy it.  
**

 **Disclaimer - I do not own Pokemon.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Sensing Danger; Round 2**

"The winner is Caitlin of the Unova Elite Four and her Musharna!" The referee announced as the crowd cheered in approval. Caitlin defeated the opponents Mismagius, in spite of the Type disadvantage. She recalled her Pokemon, thanking it.

As she walked out, she saw her fellow Elite, Shauntal.

"You're leaving now?"

"Yes, I'll leave as soon as Musharna is fixed up. I'll have Beheeyem teleport me to Unova."

"Okay. I hope your bad feeling is nothing more than just a feeling."

"I hope so too." Caitlin said grimly.

* * *

"Okay, Beheeyem, take me to the Unova League, Teleportation Site C." Beheeyem glowed with a blue hue, and suddenly, it was as if they were never there.

The moment they arrived in Unova, Caitlin heard a voices around her, "Malamar, Block!", one called. "Bisharp, Mean Look!" another said. Caitlin realised it was an ambush. Several Pokemon, mainly Dark and Ghost types, came out of the trees, with trainers hiding in the shadows of the trees.

"Come on out, everybody! It's an ambush! Fight to survive!" Caitlin summoned her other five Pokemon – Musharna, Gothorita, Reuniclus, Metagross and Gallade – who immediately started attacking the Pokemon in the forest around them. She used her Mega Hairpin to Mega Evolve Gallade, due its adventage over Dark types. Mega Gallade and Metagross were doing well, but the others were facing trouble, mainly due to their matchup against Dark and Ghost types.

Caitlin realized the danger and joined the fray. Her eyes glowed as she released her Psychic power through her arms and her, which was glowing. She attacked any foe around her, enhancing herself to become extremely fast and strong. Caitlin used her powers to uproot trees and use them to attack her foes. In this fashion, she defeated several Pokemon and trainers, hitting them so hard they flew into the trees, or whatever was left of the forest.

As the battle continued, she heard pained cries, turning around to see her Beheeyem, and Musharna fall to the attacks of a Bisharp and a Hydreigon. Enraged, she attacked the two, defeating the two Dark types by using her Psychic power to throw 3 trees at each of them.

Slowly, but surely, she was backed into a corner, her Pokemon being defeated, Mega Gallade being last to fall. She had taken out hundred or more Pokemon and Trainers, but was still outnumbered. As she was surrounded by Pokemon, she telepathically called out to a Pokemon, who was sitting on a tree. She had brought a seventh Pokemon along, just in case something happened. "Natu, warn the others. Go, now!" Natu was just about to Teleport when a powerful Dark Pulse hit it, making it faint on the spot.

Caitlin was shocked. How did someone know about Natu sitting there? Suddenly, a Ninja like person appeared, with a Bisharp beside him.

"Well done, everyone. Lord Ghetsis will be pleased. We have acquired one of the great Elite Four to present him with as a prize."

He approached her, and before she could protest, put a Black bracelet on Caitlin's arm. "This will prevent you using your Psychic powers. Do not worry. You will be well provided for, as Lord Ghetsis wishes."

Her Pokemon were recalled into their Pokeballs, and were taken away. She was escorted by the Ninja and the Pokemon to her room in the Pokemon League. She saw Hydreigons and Team Plasma members with Liepards walking around the League. Honchkrow were providing air surveillance. Caitlin asked herself, "How did they manage to pull this off, right under our noses?"

The Ninja said, "Do not try to escape. You are continuously being monitored. There will always be Pokemon keeping an eye on you. You shall stay here and witness the fall of the Regions from your room, helpless to do anything." The Ninja disappeared. A Liepard stood inside the room. Outside, a Bisharp and a Malamar stood guard, and a Mandibuzz was perched on the balcony.

Caitlin sat on her bed. Her only hope was that her Elite Four friends would notice her lack of communication and would investigate.

* * *

 _ **Control Room, Unova League**_

"We have successfully captured Caitlin of the Unova Elite Four." Proton told Archer over the phone. Archer replied, "Well done. When will Ghetsis be coming to the League? I want you to talk to him and tell him to keep low until we have taken Sinnoh as well. After that, tell him that Unova is his."

"Very well, sir. When will Phase Two take place?"

"Phase II is scheduled for next Monday."

"Good. Proton, signing out."

* * *

 _ **Indigo League**_

As Ash was having dinner with his friends, he felt a sudden surge in Psychic energy, which was a bit subdued, but was there nevertheless. He knew this was not a normal occurrence, and could be a bad omen. He suddenly stood up. His friends looked at him.

"What is it?" Paul asked.

"Nothing. I just need to go meet someone. Don't worry, I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Is something wrong?" Anabel asked her boyfriend.

Ash smiled. "No. It's nothing. Don't worry." Ash put up adjusted his hood and walked out of the restaurant. Everyone was slightly surprised at this sudden move.

Ash walked out of the restaurant, and used his Psychic link.

 _Mewtwo, we need to talk. Come to the forest beside the Pokemon Center._

* * *

 _ **New Island**_

Mewtwo suddenly stopped his meditation. He had detected a sudden surge in Psychic energy, almost as strong as a minor Legendary. However, this energy was from a human, and not a Pokemon. He felt very disturbed by this sudden surge, which was unnatural to say the least. He decided to investigate this sudden surge in energy, combing regions in order, since the surge vanished very quickly. Suddenly, he heard Ash's voice through his Psychic link.

 _Mewtwo, we need to talk. Come to the forest beside the Pokemon Center._

Mewtwo glowed, and he vanished, teleporting to the Indigo Plateau.

Indigo Plateau

As he reached the meeting place, he saw Ash leaning on one of the trees.

 _You felt it too, didn't you?_

"Yes, I did." Ash said, frowning.

 _There are not many humans capable of releasing such energy. You are capable of releasing Aura at this level, but not even you can release so much Psychic energy. And you're one of the strongest Psychics there is._

"So it was definitely human?"

 _Yes_

"I know of only four people capable of such power – Sabrina, Lucian, Caitlin and Olympia."

 _It is not the Psychic of Saffron City. I know her Psychic signature. This is one of the other 3. It may also be a person we are not aware of._

"That could be a possibility..." Ash was in deep thought.

Suddenly he spoke. "Whoever it is, we need to find the person who was responsible. I have a bad feeling about this. Mewtwo, if you are not too busy, go around the regions and find who it was. This kind of surge does not normally take place, and it suggests grave implications."

 _I was planning to do so just before you called me._

Ash continued. "Start with the regions close to Indigo. If it is someone who means to do harm, Indigo Plateau is presently the best place to attack to have the greatest effect. We need to make sure this does not happen, if someone is planning to do so."

 _Very well. I shall leave right now to start my search._

Ash nodded, and just before Mewtwo left, he said, "And Mewtwo, be careful."

 _I will be._ Mewtwo glowed and teleported.

* * *

 _ **Next Morning**_

"Welcome back, everyone!" Mr. Goodshow said from his podium.

"First, I congratulate the 512 trainers who have qualified for this round. You have taken a step towards your goal! We will be starting the next round today, after lunch. This round will be different from the previous round. Here, you will have to battle opponents who have a Pokemon of the same type as you!" Most of the trainers were shocked by the rule for the next round. Goodshow continued, "Before you lose heart, let me finish. Only one of the types will be the same, so the other type can be anything you wish. For example, if two trainers are given the psychic type, one can bring a Solrock, while the other can bring a Metagross. As usual, no Mega Evolution. This round will be completed by tomorrow evening. Matchups have already been put up. Best of luck, everybody!" Goodshow left the podium.

People rushed to see the matchups. Ash and the group waited until the crowd thinned and then went to the board. Ash looked at the pairings. His name was near the top.

 **Satoshi VS Pryce – Today, 4:00 PM – Field 3C**

 **Type – Ground**

Ash was happy with the typing. He wouldn't face much of a problem against Pryce. He looked around to see Paul grinning. "What is it?" "Look who I'm facing."

 **Paul VS Misty – Today, 4:30 PM – Field 6B**

 **Type – Grass**

Ash smiled. Paul would crush Misty's Pokemon. Suddenly he heard a voice behind him.  
"Don't worry Misty, Paul's going to be a piece of cake. He won't be able to put a scratch on your Pokemon!" Ash heard a kiddish voice. He turned around to see Max complementing Misty and the rest of the traitors standing and looking at the rest of the matchups.

Misty spotted Paul standing near Ash. "Hey Paul!" She called, "Get ready to be stomped by me!"

Paul snorted "You wish." Misty was going to hit Paul, when Cilan stopped her. "Calm down, Misty. You're going to make a meal of him anyway, so let's not create a scene here. Face him on the field."

Ash said, "Don't be so sure. Let's place a bet. If Paul wins, you cannot bother us again. If Misty wins, then Paul will hand over any one Pokemon of his that you choose. How's that sound?"

Trip and Misty grinned. "Deal." The traitors walked away, while Trip told Paul, "Looks like the Tournament ends here for you."

Anabel said, "They really think too much of themselves, don't they?"

Ash and Paul said together, "Yes, they do."

* * *

Ash stood across from Pryce on a rocky field. The referee announced, "This is a match between Satoshi of the Sevii Islands and Pryce of Mahogany Town. Regular rules of the League as well as the rule stipulated in today's speech by President Goodshow are in effect. The Type given for this match is Ground. Trainers, release your Pokemon!"

Ash said, "Krookodile, lend me your power!" Ash released the Unovan Dark type, who immediately took a battle stance.

Pryce released his Pokemon. "Mamoswine, my friend. Battle with me!" He released his mammoth Pokemon, who stood tall and proud.

"Begin!" The referee said.

Pryce immediately ordered, "Mamoswine, use Hail! Follow with Blizzard."

Mamoswine let out a roar, and a hailstorm came down, looking like rain. It was particularly strong, showing the power of the mammoth.

'Great' Ash thought. 'Now Blizzard won't miss if Krookodile stays out in the hail.' As Mamoswine opened its mouth to release the Blizzard, Ash told Krookodile, "Use Dig and Earthquake!" Krookodile dug underground to protect itself from the Blizzard, and released an extremely strong Earthquake. The Earthquake hurt the Ancient Pokemon, as it could not avoid the powerful move. Pryce called out, "Use Reflect, and Earthquake in response!" Mamoswine summoned a square barrier, which protected it from physical attacks, and then stomped the ground hard, creating an earthquake.

"Get out and use Sandstorm!" Ash shouted.

Krookodile came out of the ground before the seismic waves hit him, and caused a giant twister of sand to appear, stopping the hailstorm.

"Mamoswine, use Ice Fang!" Mamoswine started charging towards Krookodile, its tusk glowing blue. The tusks grew larger and became ice covered.

"Great! Use Grass Knot, Krookodile!" Krookodile's eyes glowed green, and vines appeared at the Mamoswine's feet. The heavy Pokemon tripped due to the super effective move, hurting itself greatly in the process, its weight adding to the effect of the move.

Before it got up, Ash ordered, "Finish with multiple Brick Breaks!"

Krookodile hit Mamoswine with several chops on its head, making it faint on the spot.

The few people in the stands cheered as the referee announced the results. Both trainers recalled their Pokemon.

Pryce told Ash, "It has been a long time since my strongest Pokemon was bested by a single Pokemon, that too one which is weak to it. You are a remarkable trainer." Pryce left the field.

Anabel came down from the stands. "Let's go! Paul's match is starting."

* * *

As they entered the stands of the field, the couple heard the referee announcing the start of the match. "This is a match between Paul of Veilstone City and Misty of Cerulean City. Regular rules of the League as well as the rule stipulated in today's speech by President Goodshow are in effect. The Type given for this match is Grass. Trainers, release your Pokemon!"

"Misty calls Ludicolo!" The carefree Pokemon appeared on the field with a big smile.

"Destroy her, Torterra." The huge continent Pokemon roared as it appeared, slightly intimidating the opposing Ludicolo.

"Begin!"

"Ludicolo, Ice Beam!" Misty screamed. The Pokemon released a beam of ice towards Torterra.

"Double Team, Toxic, Light Screen!" Paul called immediately. Before the ice beam reached, Torterra, he already created multiple copies of himself, the beam passing harmlessly through a copy. Suddenly, all the Torterra fired a blob of purple liquid at Ludicolo.

"Dodge, Ludicolo!" The Pokemon tried to dodge the oncoming barrage, but it was unable to know which was the real blob, and which one was a copy. The real move hit it, and the Pokemon became badly poisoned.

The Torterra created an invisible barrier around themselves to protect themselves from physical attacks.

Misty understood that she needed to end the battle quickly. "Use Rain Dance followed by Surf!"

Ludicolo summoned a dark cloud, and rain started to fall. Ludicolo seemed to be getting better as the rain continued. 'Great' Paul thought. 'Rain Dish.' He thought, referring to Ludicolo's ability. Ludicolo let loose a huge wall of water in all directions. The copies were destroyed and only one remained. Torterra was hardly affected by the move.

"Earthquake." The Continent Pokemon shook the field. The move was so powerful the stands shook as well. Ludicolo lost its balance and fell, hurting itself. It got up, looking slightly tired and injured

"Good! Use Ice Beam again! Follow up with Rest."

"Rock Wall all to defend, Worry Seed, Leech Seed." Paul calmly called.

"What's Rock Wall?" Iris asked. "Probably some useless move" Max replied. He shouted to Misty, "Come on, you can do it! Just finish him off!"

Paul grinned. 'They really are stupid.'

Torterra's claws glowed white and became longer. It stamped the ground, similar to using the move Rock Climb. However, a rock wall appeared in front of the Pokemon, instead of under Ludicolo.

The Ice Beam hit the wall and bounced off harmlessly. Immediately, Torterra made the wall collapse and he shot out two seeds, one a darker shade of green than the other. The dark green seed hit first, which seemed to dissolve into Ludicolo's hide. Ludicolo tried to fall asleep, but surprisingly, it was unable to do so.

"How's that possible?" Misty asked."Why can't Ludicolo sleep?"

"Because," Paul said, "Worry seed is a move that makes the targeted Pokemon unable to sleep. This is because it changes the Pokemon's ability into Insomnia, which also means that Rain Dish will no longer work. In short, you've lost." He said simply.

"That's a dirty trick!" Max shouted. "He should be disqualified!"

"For making a legal, acceptable move at the perfect time with a perfect strategy? I never knew that was not allowed." Ash said from under his hood. Anabel giggled. That made Max quiet.

Back on the field, Ludicolo was deteriorating faster due to losing Rain Dish. The second seed had hit the Pokemon, and wrapped him in vines. Its health began to be sapped by the Leech Seed, even though Torterra was unharmed.

"Torterra, finish it with Energy Ball." Torterra shot a ball with a greenish energy at Ludicolo. It blasted as it touched the immobilized Pokemon. As the smoke cleared, a fainted Ludicolo was revealed.

As Paul recalled his Pokemon, the referee announced the results. Paul said, "Don't forget the deal. You are not to bother us any more." He turned around and walked away.

Ash said the same to the shocked group in the stands, and he and Anabel joined Paul as he left the field.

* * *

 **And Done! Hope you all liked it. Please Read and Review!  
**

 **BannerMan 3375, Over and Out.**


End file.
